


Semi, Asshole

by edenhpsanders8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oh, Texting, also shirabu's bit is based off of jenny by studio killers, also this may be ooc, but i dont really care bc i find it cute, i stan semi and tendous friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenhpsanders8/pseuds/edenhpsanders8
Summary: Tendou finally convinces Shirabu to confess to Semi. He's super nervous so why not adjust a popular song to fit his needs.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shirabu Kenjirou & Tendou Satori, mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Semi, Asshole

**Kenjirou** : Semi, asshole

**Eita** : Yes Shirabu? You don’t text me by choice often.

**Kenjirou** : You’re a good friend,

**Eita** : Thank you? Are you sure you’re Shirabu?

**Kenjirou** : but there are a few things that you don’t know of,

**Eita** : I would assume so? We aren’t that close.

**Kenjirou** : Why I borrow your best friend so often,

**Eita** : I don’t know why Tendou is something else...

**Kenjirou** : I’m using your shirt as a pillowcase.

**Eita** : Okay? Did Tendou dare you to do it? It’s fine though I guess.

**Kenjirou** : I want to ruin our friendship,

**Eita** : Why? I thought we were doing good?

**Kenjirou** : …

**Eita** : ???

**Kenjirou** : we should be lovers instead.

**Eita** : wait what

**Kenjirou** : I don’t know how to say this,

**Eita** : because you’re really my dearest senpai

**Eita** : Tendou put you up to this right??

**Kenjirou** : Well I mean, he encouraged me and told me different ways to go about it but I did this because I wanted to.

**Kenjirou** : I really like you Semi

**Eita** : If you’re going to be my boyfriend might as well call me Eita

**Kenjirou** : wait

**Kenjirou** : i wasn’t expecting you to reciprocate wait

**Eita** : So you don’t want to be my boyfriend?

**Kenjirou** : NO! I do! I do!

**Eita** : No?

**Kenjirou** : Dammit Eita you know I want to date you asshole

**Eita** : Do you want to come over? I can kick Tendou out of our dorm

**Kenjirou** : Yes

**Kenjirou** : I’ll be right over

**Eita** : <3

**Kenjirou** : … <3

* * *

  
  


**Satori** : so…. you got a boyfriend huh

**Eita** : I’m so happy I can’t even be annoyed with you right now

**Satori** : why are you so happy may i ask

**Eita** : Kenjirou fell asleep on me and he’s so cute I’m so happy Satori

**Eita** : Thank you so much for pushing him to do this because I would’ve never gained the confidence to ask him out

**Satori** : no problem eita

**Satori** : besides the general chaos this is going to cause

**Satori** : i wanted you two to be happy

**Eita** : You’re a great friend Satori

**Satori** : thank you <3

**Eita** : This is the only time I’m indulging you

**Eita** : <3

**Author's Note:**

> um this probably was ooc  
> bUt idrc except I do  
> aH but take the trash that I find amusing


End file.
